Rainy Declarations
by booknity
Summary: One-shot with Magnus and Alec. It's been about a year since I read the series so it might not be in cahoots with the newer books. Sorry for the title, I'm not good at making them up. Rated M for sexual content. Please feel free to give feedback, I'd appreciate it! Also, I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Duh.


Athletic clothes were more comfortable than Magnus had imagined. He had spread himself across Alec's queen sized mattress, accidently appropriating some of Alec's side of the bed. Just as he had accidentally forgot to mention him being a warlock he could have just used magic to dry his clothes from the downpour, instead of causing Alec to offer up one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. Oops. Then again, Alec should have known better, especially coming from Magnus. However, Alec did pick up on Magnus's hints about them conserving water by showering together. He had shook his head and told Magnus to hurry up much to Magnus's disappointment. Alec also attempted to hide the amused smirk that had started to etch itself on his chiseled face, but Magnus couldn't miss it.

Rain was being thrown from the heavens, and Magnus enveloped himself in the music it made on the widow as he turned the page in the book he was reading. More sounds of water came from the bathroom where Alec was now showering. The two had gone out looking for some book that Alec wanted to buy for Clary as a Christmas/ I-have-to-be-nice-to-my-parabiti's-girlfriend present. Their endeavors were unsuccessful when the skies decided to quench the earth as if it had just ran a marathon. Magnus usually didn't let Shadowhunter's perceptions of him take up rent in his mind, but Alec had to persuade him that it would be okay to shower and rest in the Institute. Magnus wasn't concerned about his reputation, but for Alec's sake. He could bet that Alec's parents hadn't approved of their son's companionship choice yet.

Speaking off the demon fighter, Alec exited from the bathroom, simply clad in basketball shorts and a cut off t-shirt. All black of course, the material displaying the twisted, beautiful tattoo-like marks that swirled across his skin.

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home," Alec commented slyly.

"Adaptability is one of my stronger skills," Magnus grinned up at him, patting the empty, albeit tiny, space on the bed beside him.

Alec snuggled into the mattress, and casually rested his head against Magus's shoulder. This was one of the infinite quirks that Magnus admired. Alec was the embodiment of calm. Everything he did was slow, deliberate. Even the way he fought was mesmerizing. Magnus had seen him in a rage before, but that only seemed to bring out the serenity even more. The way he calculated, his moves fluid. It contrasted the anger in battle and unsettled Magnus in the best way.

He slipped his hand into Alec's and intertwined their legs together. Still a little nervous about his parents arriving unannounced, or even worse, one of Alec's peers, Magnus did his best to keep his behavior in check. Alec knew Magnus better than anyone, but Magnus was confident that Alec had no idea that his mere presence sent his senses into a tizzy.

As if Magnus as said this out loud, Alec turned his head and peered up with those ocean eyes.

"My parents are out of town, Clary is with Jace, and God knows what Isobel is up to, but she certainly never comes in here. There's nothing to worry about," Alec soothed.

"Since you're the one who brought it up I think it's safe to say that you're the one who's worried," Magnus teased.

"I'm not worried about that," Alec replied in a matter of fact tone.

"So what is it you're worried about?" Magnus asked.

"Who said I was worried about anything?" Alec countered.

"Firstly, you said 'about that' suggesting that you're worried about something else. If you weren't, you would have ended at 'I'm not worried'. Secondly, you answered a question with another question. You're avoiding the topic," Magnus said, grinning.

"I'm not worried," Alec stated.

Magnus rolled to his side and rearranged his position so that his head rested on Alec's chest. He slowed his breathing until Alec's heartbeat was synced with his own.

"You know, I'll still sleep with you even if you let your guard down. The chances of it might increase even, just thought you'd want to know," Magnus said nonchalantly. He found it best to take this approach when Alec didn't want to talk. Magnus understood. Alec had spoke few times of the hardships of being a Shadowhunter, but he had spoke with enough detail that Magnus wasn't soon to forget.

Alec's chest shuttered a bit, suppressing a chuckle.

"How charming," Alec replied dryly.

"That's my name," Magnus sing songed.

Alec spread his fingers through Magnus's still damp hair. Magnus seemed to purr in response, and shifted closer to Alec. Content filled every inch of his body as the Shadowhunter ruffled his hair. Then, Alec whispered, "I want to tell you, but I don't want my thoughts to haunt the one person who drives the evil away."

Magnus's heart lurched and any words he was prepared to utter dissipated. This time, it was he who peered into Alec's eyes. They were shut. His facial expressions were unreadable, but Magnus knew if he could look into Alec's eyes he would see whatever it was Alec was experiencing.

Magnus forced himself to sit up. His mind and mouth weren't ready to function yet, so he instinctively reached out to Alec and started to trace the runes on his arm. Magnus tried his best to ignore the white, shiny scars that also decorated Alec's body. A metallic taste filled Magnus's mouth. Bitterness. Resent for those who had permanently damaged Alec. Mentally or physically, the effects were equally powerful.

Sensing the tension of Magnus, Alec opened one eye. He too sat up and caught Magnus's hand.

"I'm sorry," Alec spoke softly.

"You describe me like I'm some angel. Let me remind you that I'm half-demon, no matter how many witty retorts I come up with or how many times I decide to use my energy helping Shadowhunters, there's still an evil nature down deep. You're better off fighting evil alone," Magnus said keeping a level voice.

"Everyone has evil inside them, and everyone whose not full fledged demon has good inside them," Alec insisted, squeezing Magnus's hand tighter. "You can brush off all the good you've done and brag about the bad to your heart's content, but you have to know that…"

"Alec," Magnus's tone pained.

"My faith and love for you will never change. That arrogant aurora you exude, you do it because it makes you seem less vulnerable, but it doesn't cover up the light I see in you. You're the good in my life, Magnus, and I'm not going to let anything steal that away," Alec finished.

Magnus focused on the comforter pattern, the lump in his throat a warning sign as to what would happen if he so much as glanced at Alec.

Alec knew that night terrors and violent thoughts came with the job. Images too grotesque to describe burned on the back of his eyelids when he closed them each night. They didn't usually bother him, but the regular contact with Magnus had him seeing things from a new perspective. Magnus had seen people of his kind murder those of Magnus's kind. Yes, some half-demons had broken laws, but Magnus had enough intuition to know that more extreme Shadowhunters blurred the rules of the law a bit. It pained him to even think of Magnus and him as having their own people. The segregation exhausted him. He knew there were good and bad warlocks and vampires and such, just as there were good and bad Shadowhunters. The prospect of one slaying Magnus made his stomach churn. Not that Magnus had broken any laws, none serious enough for execution anyways, but confining in Magnus was different than talking to the others. Jace understood the burdens and life of a Shadowhunter, but telling Magnus details about the killings of all the half-demons he had witnessed… it wouldn't be fair. Alec would be damned if he let the flaws of the present authorities get in the middle of him and Magnus.

Being immortal, Magnus was accustomed to loved-ones dying. Even the most spirited person would eventually go cold, leaving a perpetual chill in Magnus, and he would have to start the bitter process over again when he found someone new that caught his attention. It was all cold. Cold, cold, cold. Eventually, he memorized the process, and moved on without too much effort. That's why this time terrified him. He couldn't deny it, and no amount of magic would make it possible to forget. He'd never been with someone like Alec. No one stirred his soul, or embraced the dark corners of his being, and no one's leaving would paralyze Magnus more than Alec's.

Alec was Magnus's beginning and end.

"Magnus please look at me," Alec said.

Magnus met those blue eyes once again. His heart pounded as Alec's eyes searched his own cat-pupils. There was no point in hiding it, so why not say it?

"I love you Alec Lightwood. Every part of you, and no horrors that your mind can conjure will ever be enough to drive me away," Magnus's voice cracked.

A little confused at first, as if what he heard was muffled, but then the most intense, blissful look dawned on Alec's face, and he reached out for Magnus.

Alec touched his lips to Magnus's, extracting a sigh that relaxed every muscle. Magnus glided his lips over Alec's, running his hands slowly down his chest. Alec's breath hitched, and then he caught Magnus's lower lip in between his two. Cupping Magnus's face in his hands, Alec traced his tongue across his lip. Magnus gasped and twisted his hands in Alec's shirt.

"We should get caught in the rain and declare out undying love more often," Magnus joked breathily.

Alec smiled against Magnus's lips before pulling him down onto him. Magnus explored the texture of Alec's body while Alec fiddled with the hair at the nape of Magnus's neck. Magnus unlatched his lips from Alec's and placed kisses on the corners of his mouth, on his checks, and even on his eyes. Magnus had never been this gentle with anyone before, and he wouldn't change anything about this moment. Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's, his pupils as big as the moon. The blue surrounding them flickered back and forth under a half-lidded gaze.

"I love you too Magnus Bane."

Joy took control of him, and Magnus kissed Alec deeper than before. Magnus teased Alec's tongue with his, and he shuddered as Alec's fingertips danced on the skin around his waist. Magnus wondered if Alec was coming undone as much as he was, so for good measure, Magnus grazed his lips down Alec's neck, stopping at times to taste the sweet, clean skin. Alec made a sound that was between a whimper and a groan, echoing in Magnus's mind.

"You're playing with fire there," Alec warned half-heartedly.

"There are worse things than getting burned," Magnus replied.

Alec then tugged on Magnus's shirt, dropping it in a pile of success on the floor. Magnus copied this action, and hummed happily as he settled back onto Alec's chest. Alec's muscles were something awe inspiring, and Magnus thanked the stars for the skin on skin contact he was know enjoying. Their noses bumped as they went in for another kiss, and Alec let a rare giggle escape before Magnus placed his lips back where they belonged. Their lips were both swollen from kissing, but they only became more fervent in this action. Magnus pressed his body more into Alec's while Alec moved his hands up and down Magnus's back. Magnus didn't know if he could take this steadiness much longer, and bit on Alec's bottom lip. Alec let out a full on whine and whispered Magnus's name.

"Yes love?"

Alec cursed, but not because of anything Magnus had done. Another sharp knock on the door sobered Magnus from his intoxication and a great annoyance came over him.

"Alec?! The roof's leaking again and I need help putting the buckets everywhere," Isobel shouted from the other side.

Alec grinned at Magnus and nodded permission.

"He's a little busy right now dear, he has some stuff he needs to do and shouldn't be distracted for the rest of the nigh. Actually, make that until afternoon tomorrow," Magnus shouted back.

The boys grabbed each other in a fit of laughter as Isobel's footsteps retreated quickly away from the door, which remained shut for the rest of the night, and even into the late morning.


End file.
